Laboratory
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' "What dark secrets do the Alchemists hide inside their Researching Center? Nobody has dared to look. All we know is that their research makes our spells and troops harder, better, faster and stronger!"'' ---- *'Summary' **The Reseaching Center is the facility where you go to upgrade your Troops and Spells. For a single research fee of Food or Oil, a chosen troop or spell's stats (health, damage, etc.) and cost will increase by a small amount. **If you decide to upgrade your Reseaching Center while there's a research going on, it will continue the research progression. If you happen to be logged on when the lab upgrade completes, it may appear that the upgrade picks up where it left off. Log out and back on to see your troop upgrade progress reach its proper progress level. ** You cannot cancel the research while it is in progress, but you can immediately complete the upgrade (usually for a rather substantial amount of Golds). **Laboratories emit a purple (level 1-6), blue (level 7), red (level 8) glow from the entrances when upgrading troop or spells. **You do not need an available builder to upgrade troops or spells. **Different levels of troops will receive graphical changes. However, when you are upgrading a troop, the Reseaching Center interface doesn't show what it looks like after the upgrade. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Laboratories undergo significant visual changes at levels 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8 ***When initially constructed, the Reseaching Center consists of a wooden octagonal structure with multiple door-less entrances. A mass of black tubing covers the center of the Reseaching Center's roof. ***At level 2, the Reseaching Center adds a large vat of Food mounted on one side, while the roof is reinforced with steel. A dial is on the vat of elixir, and wires connect it to the roof, near the black tubing. ***At level 3, the Reseaching Center's roof adds a large black dome with circular ports. ***At level 4, the doorways receive gold trim. ***At level 5, a second Food vat is added to the left wall. ***The level 6 Reseaching Center receives a faceted crystal sphere on its roof supported by a black iron rod and a helical golden spring. Electricity periodically runs up the surface of the sphere. ***At level 7, the crystal sphere is replaced by a huge set of stacked circular gold rings, identical to those found atop the level 7 [[Hidden Tesla]. The elixir vat on the left side of the Reseaching Center is replaced with a larger one filled with Oil. The ringed structure on the roof crackles periodically with electricity. The dark color theme indicates that this level is unlocked at Stronghold level 9. ***At level 8, the circular gold rings are replaced with a vertical tube glowing from the inside. This tube is emblazoned with what appears to be the symbol representing radioactive material, which indicates that the liquid is likely radioactive. The door posts turn to a dark red color. It seems that red fluid is filling the left chamber. The dial also starts moving back and forth rapidly, showing that the vat may be overflowing. During a troop upgrade, the vertical tube spews fire. The red color theme indicates that this level is unlocked at Stronghold level 10. ---- *'Trivia' **Although a particular troop or spell may be listed in the table below as being available to upgrade at a particular Reseaching Center level, only those you have previously unlocked (with the appropriate level Barracks, Special Barracks or Magic Creator) will actually appear in the upgrade interface. For instance, the level 2 Bomb Spell is available in the level 1 Reseaching Center, but the Bomb Spell itself is not unlocked until the Magic Creator is built. Once the Magic Creator is constructed, you will be able to upgrade the Bomb Spell as high as your current Reseaching Center allows. ** Heroes cannot be upgraded in the Reseaching Center. **The conductor on top of the Lab on levels 6 and 7 depicts the 'lightning gatherer' that is used to raise the dead creatures to life that are often found in horror movies. **The conductor on top of the level 7 Reseaching Center may be an imitation of the level 7 Hidden Tesla. **The tubes on the either side of the level 7 lab seem to hold Oil. **The pressure gauges on the side Oil vats are only seen moving on the level 7 and 8 Reseaching Center, except for when troops/spells go under upgrade. Then, all Reseaching Center gauges move. **The Reseaching Center is currently the only building that can only be built/upgraded exactly once in every Stronghold level starting from Stronghold 3 to Stronghold 10. **The Reseaching Center, the Stronghold are the only two buildings in the game to take up a 4x4 grid space.